We hypothesize that a new method of prostate biopsy which uses the distributional pattern (mapping) of cap as a targeting guide will yield a significantly higher rate of detection of cap. We will study the mapping of the cap in 340 surgically-removed prostates and use the octree encoding process to reconstruct the histopathology of these prostates.